Sky High:Infinite Crisis
by Freddy Adu
Summary: When The Commanders age old nemesis Rex Mason seeks his final revenge..Will stronghold, his friends and a powerful ally are caught in the middle. Hang on for Strongholds next adventure is infinite[New chapter is up!]
1. Chapter 1

Sky High 

**Infinite Crisis**

**Sky High science lab 1978**

Young Steve Stronghold yawns as he, and his red haired lab partner Rex Mason work on a ray gun. Mason works hard constructing the little needed pieces to the gun, but cocky Steve Stronghold daydreams about fighting some villain. Steve leans back in his seat, and then closes his eyes and begins to imagine himself in a drag out fight with a monster. Rex notices this, but realizes Steve won't listen to him anyway. Their Lab teacher MR.IQ slowly makes his way around the class room, checking on the students progress. Mason begins to rush and Steve is still in a daydream. Their teacher IQ may look like a normal glasses wearing Caucasian male, but he was cold and had a tough grading policy. Rex finishes up the gun, and Steve emerges from his dream state as IQ comes by their desk.

"Okay gentleman, lets see how you did." says IQ with almost no emotion.

Steve gives a confident smile, which irritates the hardworking Mason to no ends.

"MR. IQ….um…..we…have constructed a standard class ray gun." Mason says with a smile.

"We will see how standard it is Mr. Mason." IQ responds.

As Mason is about to hand IQ the gun, Steve grabs it up first.

"I got this one Rex let me show cue ball how it works." Steve says with a grin.

IQ shook his head in dissatisfaction , and then folds his arms. Rex panics knowing Stronghold couldn't work a toaster let alone a Ray gun.

"Alright everyone watch and be amazed!" Steve yells out.

Steve proceeds, but presses the wrong button on the gun and then aims it the wrong way. He aims it towards Mason who has no time to evade the ray! .The Ray sends Mason flying through the wall and into the next room!

"oops. Are you okay Rex?" Steve calls out.

IQ and the class rush into the next room, now ruined by the blast which hit Mason. Mason lies his face nearly ruined buy the blast. Steve rushes over to his side, and throws the debree off Mason easily.

"Rex…you okay?" Steve wonders sadly.

Rex manages to say 3 words "I… hate you." Then Rex falls back unconscious.

"You…hate…. Me?" Steve wonders.

The words more then anything struck accord with Steve he had always been popular and liked by all. The notion that a friend could hate him was more hurtful then anything a supervillian would ever do to him In the future. Mason was eventually dug out the ruble, and was sent to the nurse. Even though Steve made the mistake…Mason was blamed for making the gun to powerful for school. That was the last time Steve or the now scarred Rex Mason spoke to each other on good terms.

**28 years later** ……………..

**Maxville Metropolis**

A nearly beaten Commander lies on the floor inside Mason Towers. His arch Nemesis now billionaire Rex Mason stands over him, and dressed in a black suit and holding a very familiar Ray gun.

"Hahaha. All these years Commander and I finally have you." Rex states with a smirk.

The Commander trys to stand up, but Rex shoots him with another Ray gun blast!

"Please Commander don't get up on the count of me." Rex sarcastically remarks with a devilish smile.

The weakened Commander struggles to regain his power.

"Listen Rex…you only have seconds before I beat You." A surprisingly confident Commander states.

"Oh really. Is their no limit to your confidence!" Rex yells out angrily. "I have you beaten and down, and you still act as if you have the advantage!" Rex angrily adds.

"Give..up now..Rex." A still weak Commander demands.

Rex angrily blasts The Commander yet again.

"Tell me Commander. How do you plan on getting out of this one?" Rex Wonders with a grin.

"Easy…with the help of a Jetstream." Commanders answers.

Rex scratches his head, and then realizes what Commander meant. As Rex Looks up Jetstream crashes through the glass wall! She fly's into a surprised Rex and knocks him down to the ground! She then lands near her now rejuvenated husband, and the two stand hip to hip in their signature pose.

"Well Rex you lose again." Commander says.

"And this time its for good. I gave the cops evidence of all your past criminal works. Their on their way up as we speak. Its over Rex." Jetstream adds equally confident.

Rex then hears many footsteps as the police raid his Tower.

"No….this can't be! I had you Commander. I had you!" Rex angrily yells out.

A frantic Rex then leaps up from the ground, and then runs over to his oval desk. The Strongholds look on in amusement. Thinking there is not way out for Rex.

"Give up Rex, im sure 10 to 20 years will go by fast." Commander remarks with a smirk.

Rex franticly opens up his draw, and then sees what he was looking for. With a huge grin on his face…Rex looks up at his foes.

"It appears this fight will continue another day Steve." Rex says.

With that he presses a button in his draw, and a trap door opens up sending Rex falling through the floor!

"What the Hell?" Commander wonders.

The duo rush over to the desk, but the trap door has vanished with Rex. Commander and Jetstream stand their in shock and disbelief.

………………………………...

**2 DAYS LATER**

Will easily benches the 500 pounds on his bench press. Ever since he got his powers His life has improved. As will pushes up and down on the bar his dad comes into his room smiling as usual. Will places the bar back down as his dad sits down on his bed.

"What's up dad?" Will wonders.

Steve just proudly smiles.

"Nothing son. Just so proud at what you've become." Steve says.

Will smiles, and Steve pats his boy on his back.

"So kiddo. How are you and Layla?" Steve asks with a wink.

"We are fine." Will answers returning his dads weird wink.

"That's good real good..um son I think its time for the talk." Steve says with awkwardness.

Will knows where this is going, but plays along anyway.

"What talk would that be dad?" Will asks while rolling his eyes.

Steve sighs, and then begins pacing around the room.

"You see son….its about the reporter and the lonely superhero." Steve awkwardly says.  
Will was expecting birds and bees, but I guess his dad has the "heroic version".

"Uh..sorry dad I gotta go catch the bus." Will says as he leaves the room.

"We will talk later then son!" Steve calls out.

Will breathes a sy of relief, and makes his way to the busstop. He arrives their with Layla and Zach eagerly waiting for him.

"What's good son." Zach energetically says.

"What's up guys." Will reply's.

Layla and Will share a short kiss, and the bus arrives right on time.

………………………………...

Pandemonium prison :

Gwen, Speed, Lash, Penny, and Stitches all sit in a maximum security group cell. The prison is filled of supervillians, all which Gwen and her gang look down upon. Stitches hops around the cramped cell as Lash and speed play chess. Penny Talks to herself about what they should wear to lunch. Gwen sits their in deep thought wondering how she could loose to Will Stronghold. 17 years of planning down the drain, and all she has to show for it is prison time. Gwen knows she will get out and she will destroy the Strongholds for good. She then just sighs, and then lays back down on her cotton bed.

BOOM!

The walls to their cell gets blasted down. The Pain gang all fall to the ground due to the blast. The prison alarm sounds and all the criminals are in an uproar. Through the hole Rex Mason fly's through wearing an armored black super exoskeleton. His face hard and cold. The Pain gang rise to their feet in share amazement of this site. Gwen recognizes her former classmate and friend, and smile comes on her deadly face.

"Rex Mason. Its been far to long." Gwen comments with a smile.

Rex hovers down to the ground.

"Hello Royal Pain. I see you've grown back up again." Rex says with a smirk.

"Whatever. Are you here to bust us or what?" Gwen wonders.

Rex sighs. "Ofcourse my dare, why else would I be in this hellish place." Rex remarks coldly.

"Well lets get going Rexy!" Gwen eagerly yells out.

"Before we leave I must know something. How bad do you want to see the Strongholds pay?" Rex asks with is arms folded.

The entire Pain gang looks at Rex and all shout out "Badly!"

"Good….good." Rex replies with a devilish grin.

Rex then presses a button on his suit, and a bubble surrounds the group. They fly out the hole and into the sky.

**……..The infinite Crisis has begun……………………………..see you soon**


	2. Villians United

**Chapter 2:Villians United**

Lunch rolled around, and Will and the gang as usual sat themselves at Warren Peaces table. Although Warren didn't mind as much as he used to, but some sort of warning he thought would not hurt. Will and Layla gave each other goggle eyes, a sight that had to be seen to be believed. They held hands and played footsys under the table which was all to obvious among the others. They have been together for nearly 3 months. 3 long months of a drugged up bliss in Warrens mind.

"Honey do mind getting me a peanut cup please?" Layla said lovingly to Will.

"Sure Layla I will be back." Will answers.

Will gets up, and heads for the lunch line. Warren,Zack, andEthan quickly get up and follow after Will. Magenta sighs at this, and her and Layla begin to talk about homework. Will strolls on the lunch line as he received high five's and heys from many other students. The other guys catch up with Stronghold as he reachs the line.

"Um….what's up guys?" A confused Will wonders.

"Listen kid….we need to talk to you." Zach says nervously.

Will shrugs.

"About…?" Will wondered.

Warren sighs angrily, as his patients already has run out.

"About you and Layla Stronghold. I'm no expert on romance but you guys are taken this "young love" thing to the extreme. " Warren says trying to sound as harsh as possible.

Will was taken back by this.

"What? Hold on guys I dun get it, how are Layla and I taken our romance to the extreme?" Will wonders.

"Well for starters….you guys sometimes make out in 1st period." says Ethan.

"What. Come on now that was like a one time thing." Will says with a embarrassed smile.

" Okay then…how about you make out on the back of the bus to." adds Zack.

Will had no answer for that one. He just shrugged and went on the lunch line.

………………………………...

Rex and the Pain gang land in a swamp, a fact which confuses and angers Gwen. The bubble around them disperses.

"Excuse me or great criminal mind. But where the hell are we?" Gwen angrily asks.

Rex shakes his head , and then turns back to face Gwen.

"A swamp my dear a swamp." Rex answers coldly.

"Oh I see a swamp. Instead of the stronghold residence we are here… at a swamp!" Gwen yells outs.

Rex then presses a button on his suit, and from nowhere a black oval building appears . The building has a devilish face on the front, and one main door that is accessible through the swamp.

"Now Gwen lets proceed." Rex says.

Gwen and her gang nod in amazement and follow Rex to the building. They reach the main doors. With a waive of his wrist Mason opens the huge black doors. They walk down a long silver hallway filled with antics, and old relics from different cultures.

"I'm an avid collector." Mason comments with a smirk.

"We can tell." Gwen adds. "Now Rexy where are we going?" Gwen asks.

"Here." Rex answers with another waive of his hand.

With that another door opens up at the end of the hallway. Inside over a dozen other colorful villains fill the high-tech room. They go about their business, and briefly stop to acknowledge the Pain gangs presence.

"Wow…Major evil….Overlord…Rhino….Drax the Destroyer..so…many..villains." Speed and lash say together.

"Don't forget about me to." a voice calls out.

Walking up from the shadows is **Baron Battle**, **the father of Warren Peace**. Freshly released from maximum security prison.

"Indeed." Gwen adds. "I'm beginning to like your plan Rexy." "We all gang up on the commander and his seed. Brilliant!"

Mason then turns back to face's the pain gang. His face now dead serous.

"I expected more from you Gwen, you should know my plans evolve a lot more then villains uniting. " Rex says Harshly.

"Then what exactly is you hole plan then Mason?" Gwen asks with her arms folded.

Rex briefly laughs.

"Well Gwen. Have you ever heard of the Infinity gems?" Rex asks amusingly.

"Ofcourse…the mythic gems of time and space. Whoever posses all of them would become a living god." Gwen answers.

"Yes, but they are no myth my dear. The 6 gems include Time, space,Power,soul,Mind and reality. In order to wield the gems the owner needs the Infinity gauntlet. Whoever holds all six gems in the Infinity Gauntlet gains omnipotence, omniscience, omnipresence, and God-like power, and has absolute dominion over the universe." Rex adds consumed buy thoughts of the gems.

"Wait…..they are real?" Gwen asks almost in disbelief.

Rex grins, and then grabs Gwen's hand.

"The gems were created by The In-betweener a being who was created when this universe was. The In-Betweener is a cosmic being, an incarnation of balance and duality. In him exist the dualities of life and death, reality and illusion, good and evil, logic and emotion, existence and nothingness, god and man. Before its death the in-betweener locked its powers into the 6 gems, and sent them to the most primitive planet of that time." Rex says with his eyes closed.

"Earth." Gwen finishes.

Rex lets go of Gwen's hand, and the other villains walk up behind him.

"My dear Roiling Pain, with the aid of all these super criminals. The gems locations have nearly been found. We will not only destroy the strongholds, but anything that stands in our way. We will have unlimited power, power which men have only dreamed of through the years. Working together we will rule this and every other world, and then even other universes." Rex states his eyes and face hard and firm.

"Power…Unlimited power!" Gwen adds with anticipation.

"Yes Gwen , and the death of the Commander." Rex states with a smile.

………………………………...

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the chapter being so short. This entire story is based on the marvel comics story by John Stalin and many other comic book sources.


	3. The Calm before the storm

**Chapter 3: The Calm before the storm**

**Peace Residence**

Warren Peace awakens from a deep sleep, sweating profusely. He uncovers himself and then gets up out of bed. He then hears the living room TV on.

"Mom?" Warren wonders.

He then makes his way to the living room, but then stops as he sees his mom crying. He then sees what she was watching a news report about an escaped super criminal. Standing in the hallway he watches as images of various criminals flash across the TV screen. One image in particular catches his eyes an image of his father. Warrens mom, a tall statuesque blond woman, stops crying when she sees Warren.

"Warren." She says.

Warren briefly looks at her, and then back at the TV screen.

"Warren we need to talk." says Warren mom.

"Turn the volume up." Warren says in a commanding voice.

His mom complies and the two watch the report Together. The female news reporter stands outside Pandemonium prison as various police survey the area.

"As it stands 40 super criminals have broken out of the prison. It is still unclear how they did so, but officials are saying they may have had outside help. " The reporter states.

Just that second the Commander and Jetstream fly down on the scene. Warren s mom then turns the volume up even higher. The reporter manages to stop The Commander for a short interview.

"Excuse me Commander, can I ask you a few questions?" she asks.

The commander smiles and nods.

"Now do you know how they all escaped?" The reporter asks.

"Like you already know mam, they had help, a lot of help." Commander answers.

"From who?" asks the reporter.

"I'm not sure but I have my suspicions ." Commander answers in a serous tone.

The reporter then thanks the Commander and he walks off.

"Their you have it we have a huge crisis on our hands." The reporter finishes her report.

Warrens mom then turns off the TV, and faces her son.

"He will probably come to see you Warren." she sadly states.

Warren runs his hands through his long hair, and then takes a deep breath.

" I want to see him." Warrens answers.

Warrens mom then angrily gets up.

"If he shows his face within 5 miles of you I will be the one to take his ass back to prison!" She yells out with tears in her eyes.

Warren looks back up at his emotionally distraught mother, and then gets up and gives her a hug.

………………………………...

The Commander and Jetstream insist the police in surveying the area. The two look up and down at the remains of what once was a steel wall. The Prison was once thought to be inescapable, but I guess that was an exaggeration. As the Commander rummages through wall debree an African American police officer approaches him. The officer is wearing a dark blue bullet proof vest, over a short sleeved police shirt. He is taller then The commander and his blue boots make him even more tall. He gives the Commander a huge smile and extends his hand for a shake.

"It's a honor to meet you Commander." He says.

The commander shakes the officers hand.

"Its always good to meet a young officer." The commander says with a smile.

"My names Jake Justice, and im not just another officer sir." He says with a wink.

Jake then proceeds to tightly squeeze the Commanders hand. The Superstrong squeeze is felt by Commander.

"What year?" Commander asks.

"Sky High class of 2000, graduated with honors." Jake says in a low voice.

The two men then both smile.

"You then must be that new guy, the Blue Senturion or something." Jetstream adds.

"Yep." Jake answers.

………………………………...

**Meanwhile………At The Stronghold Residence**

Will and Layla make out on the couch, Zach ,Magenta and Ethan sit a few feet away. To crack the mood Zach turns on the TV. Wills Parents then arrive home in their normal clothes, but accompanied buy Jake Justice still in his police uniform. Will and Layla fly off each other and assume a normal sitting position.

"Hey kids." Jossie says.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Stronghold." Magenta,Zach,Layla, and Ethan say in cohesion.

The kids then notice Jake justice.

"Whys 5-0 here?" Zach asks.

Jake briefly laughs at this.

"This is officer Jake Justice, aka the cities new hero Blue Senturion." Jossie states.

Jake walks into the living room, and then greets the kids with a smile.

"I graduated from Sky High 5 years ago." Jake proudly states.

"Hoo-ray." Magenta sarcastically states.

"Will then quickly gets up to shake Jakes hand.

"Don't mind Magenta…she's just not for school spirit." Will says.

Magenta rolls her eyes at this.

"No problem she seems like a nice girl anyway." Jake comments.

"So Mr. Justice what brings you here?" Will wonders.

"First call me Jake, and second I came to see the home of the Great Commander." Jake states while looking the house up and down.

"Yep, Jake here came to ask me and you mother some tips about hero work." Steve says with a huge smile.

"Your definitely asking the right two people then Jake." Will adds proudly.

Ethan then suddenly pops out from his seat and runs up to Jake.

"This is great news then!" Ethan ecstatically says.

"What's great?" Jake asks.

"You being the Blue Senturion, and you being black!" Ethan answers. "Their aren't many African American heroes out their, and its great this city gets one!" Ethan finishes.

Jake smiles as do the entire gang.

The phone then rings and then Jakes police scanner goes off. Jossie answers the phone, and then Jake answers his scanner.

"Right mayor where on our way." Jossie finishes. "Steve, theirs huge emergency down at Mason history museum. The police can't handle it."

Steve nods.

"Kids we gotta go." Steve says.

"Good luck dad." Will says.

"Jake you want to join us?" Steve asks.

"It would be a pleasure sir." Jake answers. "The Blue Senturion will meet you their." Jake finishes.

Steve and Jossie nod and head for their sanctum. Jake activates a button on his belt and rushes out the room. The kids head towards the window and watch as Jake transforms.

They watch as blue armor covers Jake. His armor has a silver metal belt and a blue chest plate. 3 colored lights are also on the chest plate Red, blue, and yellow. His suit has two white shoulder plates that have two big red police sirens on them. The suits helmet is white with a black visor, and a small microphone that is near the silver mouthpiece. Like the chest plate the helmet has 3 very small colored lights on the top of it. Rounding out the blue armor /suit is black metal boots, and black metal gloves. The entire thing looks very cool and matches the whole police thing very well.

………………………………...

**Downtown**

The police surround the museum as a host of villains cause havoc. The villains are lead buy Royal Pain who fly's over the scene laughing. The muscle bound, grey skinned ,Drax the destroyer throws around polices cars like paper. The other villains fight off the police equally effective and equally dangerous. Drax picks up a police car and prepares to toss it at beaten officers.

"I suggest you stop criminal." says a powerful voice.

Drax stops and turns around to see the armored Blue Senturion standing their.

"You, I was expecting the Commander." Drax says with a snarl.

"He's not here yet, but until then you deal with me." Senturion states proudly.

"Whatever boy." Drax responds.

Drax then throws the car at the cops.

"No!" Senturion yells out.

Before the car hits Commander appears to catch it in time.

"Nice try Drax." Commander says while holding the car.

"My best try will be killing you." Drax states with a laugh.

Commander puts the car down but Drax punches him while doing so! Steve goes flying into a light pole.

"Lost your touch Commander." Drax states.

Jetstream then fly's up behind him, but Drax hears her and elbows Jossie to the ground.

Blue Senturion runs up to insist but Commander waves him off.

"Go stop the ones inside kid." Commander orders.

Jake listens and runs off inside the museum.

………………………………...

Will and the others watch the battle on the news.

"Drax and your dad are really going at it honey." Layla comments.

Will nods.

Just then the doorbell rings. Will gets up and heads to the answer the door. He opens the door and a distraught Warren stands their.

" what's up man?" Will asks.

"Where's your dad?" Warren asks.

"Don't you know, him and my mom are fighting criminals in the city." Will answers a tad bewildered buy Warrens appearance.

The others make their way to the door.

"Warren you okay?" Layla asks.

"Ya dude you don't look so hot." Zach jokingly adds with a smile.

"I will be fine when I talk to The Commander." Warren responds.

"Why? What's going on Warren?" Will asks this time in serous tone.

Warren sighs and looks at his friends.

"My dad was one of the criminals that escaped the other day." Warren sadly answers.

" we didn't know man." Will says.

"what are you going to do ?" Magenta jumps in and asks.

Before Warren can answer he catches a glimpse of his dad on the TV report.

"Dad. Im going downtown." Warren states.

With that he heads back outside. Will and the others follow him.

"Wait it to dangerous man." Will says.

Warren stops without even turning around.

"Stay out of this Stronghold." Warren warns with is hands on fire.

Will walks up behind Warren.

"Can't do that man. Your problems suddenly became our problems." Will states.

"Since when?" Warren wonders.

The others walk up to Will and Warren.

"Since you became our friend." Layla finishes.

………………………………...


End file.
